


easy rider

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes Steve. He likes having sex with Steve. He loves how Steve looks on his motorcycle. It just makes sense that he'd want to combine a few of his favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy rider

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is. Unbeta'd.

“JARVIS, where’s Steve?”

“Captain Rogers’ schedule indicates he is currently in a meeting with Director Fury.”

“When’s he supposed to be done?”

“The meeting is scheduled for two hours. He left the premises approximately fifteen minutes ago.”

“Did he take his bike?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony was out of his chair and into his bedroom like a shot.

* * *

 

The rumbling of Steve’s bike echoes around the garage, alerting Tony to his arrival. A zing of pleasure shoots up his spine as he slowly cleans off his hands with the rag and puts away his tools, rearranging himself as he stands up. He’s definitely come prepared.

Steve pulls up into an empty stall a few yards away, spotting Tony and smiling at him warmly. They’re in the middle of a heat wave this week, Steve’s outfit consisting of only a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and his typical boots. Combined with the dimples in his cheeks and the monster between his legs, he looks like he walked straight out of Tony’s wet dreams.

The motorcycle is nice too, Tony thinks.

The silence is near deafening when Steve cuts the engine and Tony makes his way towards him slowly, Steve’s eyes tracking him the entire way. He smiles to himself when he sees Steve give him a head-to-toe look, knowing how much Steve appreciates Tony’s typical ‘mechanic’ clothes.

When he reaches Steve, who’s now looking at him with curious amusement, he reaches over and turns the key in the ignition, the motorcycle roaring back to life. Steve lifts an eyebrow and shifts back slightly as Tony swings his leg over the bike, straddling it and facing Steve, his position on the elevated gas tank making him a full head taller. The vibration of the bike beneath him sends yet another thrill up his spine.

Steve huffs out a breath, amused. “Can I help you, Tony? Did you want me to take you for a ride?”

Tony smirks and slips a hand under Steve’s white shirt, running a finger just under the waist of Steve’s jeans.

“Actually… that’s exactly what I’d like,” Tony says as he undoes Steve’s belt buckle. In return he’s rewarded with the sight of Steve’s eyes darkening, a slight flush rising to his cheeks.

Tony gives him a moment to react, this thing between them new enough where he’s still learning boundaries and preferences. He’s prepared himself for the possibility of Steve turning him down, but Tony has a strong feeling he’s on the right track. When Steve’s hands come up and grip Tony’s sides instead of removing his hand, now working on Steve’s zipper, he knows he’s right.

Steve groans as Tony wraps a hand around his cock, his hands flexing against Tony’s waist. Tony hums in response and then closes the distance between the two of them, capturing Steve’s parted lips with his and wasting no time in working his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Tony brings a hand up to the back of Steve’s neck, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss, his hand stroking Steve’s cock.

By the time Steve manages to break the kiss, he’s breathing heavily and looks like he’s been stunned. Tony’s impressed that he manages to speak coherently with how dazed he looks.

“Tony.” His voice is barely audible over the sound of the bike’s engine, the vibrations rolling through both of them.

“Mmm,” he responds, still stroking.

“Anyone could just---” he groans. “Anyone could walk in here.”

“Yeah. They could,” Tony says, breathless. He leans back down and nips at Steve’s neck. “Do you want to stop?” He asks against Steve’s skin. There’s a moment of silence before he replies.

“No.” Steve says. He shudders and slumps, letting his forehead rest on Tony’s shoulder as he relaxes into his touch.

“Good,” Tony says. “Because I really wanted you to fuck me on your bike.”

Steve makes a pained noise before taking action, like a man on a mission. He sits up straight, his hands making quick work of Tony’s shirt before running all over Tony’s bare skin. He grips Tony by the back of the head and drags him into another deep kiss, Tony smiles before nipping at Steve’s bottom lip. Steve’s hands roam down Tony’s bare back, and squeeze under Tony’s rear, lifting him slightly and flexing his hands to massage at the muscle he finds there.

“I came prepared,” Tony says, pulling back just enough to let the words pass from his lips.

Steve leans back and looks at him, his lips are puffed and red, his hair a complete mess. Tony glances down and sees Steve’s cock jutting out of the opening of his jeans, hard and flushed red. Squirming slightly, barely able to wait to get Steve inside of him, Tony reaches into his pocket and presses the bottle he pulls out against Steve’s chest. Steve’s hand automatically comes up to take what Tony’s given him and, when he realizes what he’s holding, he looks at Tony with dark eyes.

“Take them off,” Steve says. His voice is rough and tinged with lust and Tony doesn’t even think twice about obeying that particular order.

More graceful and faster than he thought possible, Tony is off the bike and out of his jeans, fully aware of Steve’s eyes watching his every movement. He steps forward, back into Steve’s space and threads his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve tilts his head up as Tony bends down to kiss him, his hands gripping Tony’s thighs, rubbing circles into the skin with his thumbs.

Shivering at the feel of Steve’s tongue against his, Tony reaches down and grabs Steve’s hand, moving it back and around to his rear to show Steve just how prepared he is. He knows the moment Steve feels the plug with the way Steve groans and deepens the kiss, like he just can’t get enough of Tony’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he manages to say against Tony’s lips. He sounds absolutely wrecked and Tony feels like he’s never been harder in his life.

He swings his leg back over the bike and Steve’s hands immediately reach around to play with the toy, moving it, sliding it in and out, Tony moaning with every motion. They kiss again, Tony rucking up the front of Steve’s shirt, letting his hands explore the soft skin and hard muscle he finds there. Before long they’re thrusting against each other, uncoordinated and messy. Tony is about ready to tell Steve to get on with it already when, as if he read Tony’s mind,  Steve removes the plug completely, tossing it aside, and replaces it with his fingers, working three deep into Tony immediately.

Steve’s fingers curl and twist and thrust and the sensations are too much and Tony simply can’t keep kissing Steve like this, so he lets his head falls back, his breath ragged. Steve is making small noises, barely audible to Tony, but each and every one sends a thrill through his body, amping things up just that much more.

Steve removes his fingers and runs one hand down to Tony’s thigh, the other coming to rest against the small of his back. Steve pulls Tony’s leg up around his waist, the rough denim scratching at the back of Tony’s thigh. Getting the hint, Tony lifts his other leg to wrap around Steve.

Tony is amazed at how graceful Steve moves, even now. The way Steve’s hands slide under Tony’s rear again to lift him up, the way Steve holds him up with one hand while his other reaches down to grasp his own cock… and when he lets Tony sink down onto him, carefully and oh so slowly, Tony is left breathless.

Steve feels so big inside of him, like he might split Tony in two, but there’s no pain. There’s only pleasure and a deep sense of contentment, the same way he always feels when he’s with Steve. They take a moment to relax and breathe each other in, Steve’s bowed head peppering Tony’s collarbone with kisses.

The air around Tony is cool against his bare skin but Steve is so, so warm even through his clothing. And while Steve has remained clothed, his shirt is rucked up far enough for Tony to feel his bare, stiff cock against the soft skin of Steve’s abdomen. Tony buries his nose in Steve’s hair, inhaling the smell of his shampoo, the scent of Steve, the same one he woke up to on his pillow this morning.

He hopes it never fades.

Steve leans back and looks up into Tony’s eyes. Tony expects the lust and pure hunger he sees there, but the underlying current of pure and total adoration takes him by surprise. They start moving then, Steve lifting Tony and letting him sink back down, never breaking eye contact. For a time neither of them say a word, lost in each other as Steve rocks into him but Tony can’t resist the way Steve’s lips are parted and so, so red. He bends back down to kiss him and the moment his tongue traces Steve’s bottom lip, Steve snaps. He feels Steve shift his weight to one arm and wrap the other around Tony’s bare waist, pulling Tony in and pressing their chests tight together, Tony’s cock trapped between their bodies, rubbing on the sweat-slick skin it finds there.

Steve moves Tony on his cock at a rapid pace, his own hips thrusting up to meet Tony as much as he can. Tony wraps both his arms around Steve’s neck and threads his fingers through Steve’s hair as Steve’s cock slides in and out. Their kiss quickly loses finesse as Steve moves faster and harder, the rumbling of the bike, the vibrations of the engine, sliding up Tony’s body. He breaks away, burying his face in the hair on the side of Steve’s head and Steve squeezes him impossibly closer with the arm around his body. He can hear Steve’s moans over the sound of the bike and he loves being the one to drag those noises out of Steve. The idea that someone, anyone, could walk by them as Steve completely loses it because of Tony makes everything seem even more exciting.

All these things, the vibration and sound of the bike, the feel of Steve’s zipper brushing against the bottom of his thigh, the desperate noises coming from Steve, Tony’s cock sliding against Steve’s slick skin, and the pressure of being pressed against each other is more than enough to set Tony off in short fashion and he knows it.

Tony starts whispering things into Steve’s ear with what little air he has in his lungs, he tells Steve all the dirty things he wants to do to him, the fantasies he’s had, how this is only the start of it. He tells Steve how much he wants to take him apart, how good this feels, how good Steve is. When he tells Steve just how badly Tony needs him, Steve groans and bites into the crook of Tony’s shoulder. That’s all it takes for Tony before he’s coming hard, spending himself into the tight space between their bodies, slicking their skin even more.

He says Steve’s name then, letting himself ride out his orgasm out as Steve lifts him up and down, like he’s using Tony’s body for his own pleasure now and Tony can’t get enough of it. He hangs on for the ride as he comes down from his high and then starts touching Steve everywhere he can. His hands roam the parts of Steve’s body that he can reach, and he goes back to telling Steve exactly how he likes it in filthy, dirty words spoken hotly into the warm, damp skin of Steve’s neck.

It’s not long before he can feel Steve’s rhythm falter just slightly, until Steve’s saying Tony’s name like a prayer, and then the way Steve holds his breath, his body tenses, and his fingers clench as he slows down until Tony is simply resting in Steve’s lap as Steve breaths heavily into his collarbone.

Tony runs his hands through Steve’s hair, enjoying the feel of the soft strands between his fingers. He’s tempted to stay as they are, to spend a moment just relishing the feel of being so close to Steve, but things are about to get even messier if they don’t clean up soon.

He mentions this to Steve, whose body shakes in a way that lets Tony knows he must be laughing.

Steve straightens up and looks into Tony’s eyes shaking his head, a smile smile playing on his lips.

“I can’t believe i just did that,” he says.

“Yeah? You want a replay?” Tony asks, shifting on Steve’s lap teasingly.

Steve’s eyes darken again, his hands slide down to Tony’s hips. Tony’s tempted to do a check on Steve’s refractory period but he knows they’re already pushing it being out in the open for this long. He leans down and gives Steve one more long and dirty kiss before he places his hands on Steve’s and squeezes them.

“Come on,” Tony says. “You’d better kill the engine before you run out of gas and we’d better get cleaned up before we end up glued together.”

Steve makes a face.

“Besides, this is the perfect time to introduce you to the shower in my bathroom. You’ll love it. I’ll make _sure_ you love it,” Tony says.

Steve clears his throat and nods quickly, his shirt falling down to cover the mess on his chest as he helps Tony off of him, and then off of the bike. Tony watches as Steve fixes himself up and zips his jeans, and then works on righting his own appearance, gathering his clothes off the ground and picking up the various paraphernalia, shoving it into his pockets as he goes.

The sudden silence when Steve turns off the bike is jarring, but then Steve’s standing in front of him, cupping his jaw gently. He captures Tony’s lip in a kiss so unlike the ones before, this one all dry and sugar sweet and full of none of the lust and passion from earlier. No, it’s better than the ones from before. It’s better because this one is full of love.

They haven’t said those words to each other yet, but there’s no denying that it’s exactly what Tony feels in the kiss. Even more surprising to him is that he knows he feels the exact same way.

When they separate, Steve smiles at him sweetly, like they hadn’t just fucked like a couple of teenagers on top of a running motorcycle, and runs a thumb across his cheekbone.

Sighing, Steve says, “The things I do for you…”

The words could come out wrong, they could come out like this was a chore, like it was an obligation, but that’s not how he sounds at all. Instead, he says it with awe and pure unadulterated affection. The kind of affection that makes Tony’s breath catch in his throat momentarily. But he pushes away the feeling for now, knowing there will be better times for confessions later, and simply winks at Steve.

“Just wait until I show you what I have planned next,” Tony says.

Steve lifts an eyebrows. “I think you’ve already told me a few of them,” he says pointedly, glancing back over to the silent bike.

Tony laughs. “You’re dating a genius, Steve. What I’ve told you about… it’s only the tip of the iceberg.”

“Trust me,” Steve says. “I’m looking forward to it.”

_Yep_ , Tony thinks. _I am definitely in love._


End file.
